Footrests for various types of chairs and medical examination tables are well known. Many times, the footrest will be attached to the chair or table in such a way as to allow it to be retracted when not in use. Typically, a footrest in the retracted position will be stored in a generally vertical position and when in use, will be positioned in a generally horizontal position. Various systems have been designed to either manually or automatically move the footrest from the generally vertically retracted or stored position to the generally horizontal position for use.
With an increasing aging population, the need for a medical examination table to accommodate the mobility needs of elderly patients has created the need for medical examination tables and chairs that facilitate easy access. For example, it is now desirable for a medical examination table or chair to be adjustable to a relatively low height to allow elderly patients, expectant mothers, or patients with disabilities to easily and efficiently access the table without the assistance of the attending medical personnel. Not only does a lowered table height decrease the patient's anxiety when accessing the table, but it also eliminates the stress and strain and potential injury to medical staff personnel who attempt to lift a patient onto a higher table.
However, when a medical examination table is lowered to a very low position, for example eighteen inches off the ground, while this height promotes access, it creates problems for the storage of a footrest section in the vertical position. In other words, when a table is lowered to such a low position, the hanging footrest will typically contact the floor. While an alternative to solve this problem is to decrease the size of the footrest, this is often not an acceptable alternative, as a shorter footrest section, when extended to its generally horizontal position for use, will be too short to accommodate the needs of the patient.
Accordingly, there is the need for a footrest section for a medical examination table that is capable of being stored in a generally vertical position when the table is positioned at its minimum height, yet also providing an adequate footrest section when positioned in the general horizontal position for use. Additionally, it is desirable for this function to be easily done whether the chair is being raised or lowered.